Entre cigarros e recaídas
by GatitaMatsushita
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é uma renomada médica de vinte e oito anos que leva uma vida pacata em Osaka, Japão. Desconta suas frustrações nos cigarros e em plantões no hospital em que trabalha. As coisas começam a mudar com a chegada de um paciente parcialmente cego que fará a Hyuuga se lembrar de uma época que não deveria sair do esquecimento.
1. Depois das 5

**Notas Iniciais:**

As personagens aqui citadas não pertencem a mim e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A FANFIC também é postada em outros sites como Nyah!Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfics. Betada por MSchinder 3

É minha primeira long-fic postada aqui no site, espero que gostem!

 **Prólogo –** Depois das 5.

— Naruto...

O jovem de cabelos loiros resmungou enquanto tirava os braços do corpo feminino adormecido ao seu lado. A noite anterior tinha sido louca e em sua cabeça uma dor latejante se fazia insuportável, já começava a se arrepender de ter bebido tanto.

— Naruto! — a voz suave o chamou, dessa vez mais alto. Resmungou novamente, apesar de adorar aquela voz, ele queria continuar dormindo.

A mulher ao seu lado se remexeu e passou um braço pelo corpo dele, pousando a mão em seu peitoral nu. Uma respiração ritmada alcançava seus ouvidos e o ar quente batia suave no ombro esquerdo. E então Naruto percebeu.

Abriu os olhos de imediato e a sua frente uma mulher de cabelos escuros e presos em um rabo de cavalo o encarava de pé. Os braços finos se cruzavam embaixo dos seios fartos protegidos pela parte de cima do kimono que usava e nos olhos brancos leitosos estampava-se irritação. Ele se assustou e desvencilhou-se da mulher de curtos cabelos róseos com quem dividia a cama.

— Hinata! — ele exclamou ao retirar os lençóis e evidenciar o corpo completamente nu. Preparou-se para levantar da cama, mas a mulher em pé ergueu a mão, impedindo-o de continuar. — E-eu posso... Eu p-posso ex...

— Shhh! — ela o cortou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Eu vou tomar um banho e fingir que não vi isso. Quando eu voltar, por favor, esteja vestido. — a mulher se virou, começando a desamarrar o kimono de jiu-jitsu que vestia. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto e deixá-lo ali com cara de tacho, Hinata virou para ele de volta. — E tire essa... Essa coisa rosa da minha cama! Ou eu vou quebrar a sua cara. — completou ameaçadora.

Ela deixou o kimono no chão do quarto e saiu usando apenas as peças íntimas. O loiro passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Certo, teria que expulsar Sakura dali logo antes que Hinata arrancasse suas bolas com as próprias mãos. Suspirou pesadamente e se levantou.

Suas pálpebras estavam abertas, mas não era como se seus olhos estivessem. Tudo o que tinha a frente era puro breu, nada mais que escuridão. Passou a mão em frente do rosto, constatando que não podia ver. Tateou o rosto, os lábios, o nariz e então as pálpebras dobradas. Não, não, não! Era tudo o que podia pensar: não!

Puxou as pálpebras superiores com os indicadores em ambos os olhos e as inferiores com os polegares. O breu continuava lá, rindo de seu desespero em tentar enxergar alguma coisa. Levantou-se na cama, permanecendo sentado. Apertava o colchão com força, desejando que fosse um sonho.

— Sasuke! — alguém o chamou.

Pôs-se de pé e tentou prosseguir, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e a queda veio junto. Não teve senso de direção e doeu quando o ombro bateu em algo, mas doeu mais quando sua cabeça encontrou a quina do criado mudo.

— Sasuke! — a pessoa insistia. — SASUKE!

E então acordou.

Estava em sua cama e agora podia sentir a claridade do quarto. Fora um sonho. E que bela merda de sonho! Suspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. O teto continuava branco e sua visão continuava embaçada. Ergueu o tronco e sentou, olhando vidrado para as próprias mãos.

Acontecera de novo. Não o sonho, mas a visão. Estava piorando.

Não podia se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento, tinha uma reunião na empresa em menos de uma hora e precisava se apressar. Sabia que a visão desembaçaria com o tempo. Portanto, caminhou a passos lentos até o banheiro para um banho quente.

A fumaça saiu quente por entre seus lábios. Suspirou pesadamente observando a cidade pela sacada onde dava a pequena sala de seu apartamento. Depois de um longo banho quente para relaxar da noite não dormida e do treino cedo demais, resolvera sentar em uma das duas cadeiras naquela semi-varanda.

Acendeu um cigarro a fim de esquecer a cena mais cedo. Tragou outra profunda vez e soltou a fumaça cinzenta pelas narinas. Ela não tinha nada a ver com a vida sexual de Naruto, mas ele podia pelo menos respeitar a cama dela.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu o último trago de seu Melbourne.

— Hina... — o loiro apareceu, agora vestindo uma calça de moletom laranja, e sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Hinata.

A Hyuuga soprou a fumaça que esquentava seus pulmões no rosto abalado do homem. Ele tossiu três vezes e ela riu do desespero dele.

— Droga, Hinata! — disse depois de se recuperar. Pareceu devanear por alguns instantes. Como iria começar? Resolveu ser direto: — Me desculpe por abusar do seu quarto. — Hinata gargalhou apagando o cotoco do que sobrara do seu cigarro no cinzeiro.

— Você deveria estar muito bêbado. — respondeu. Procurou pelo maço nos bolsos do roupão azul-claro que usava, encontrando-o escondido no fundo do bolso esquerdo e bateu-o contra a palma da mão fazendo um cigarro escorregar. Pegou e, enquanto guardava o pacote onde o havia encontrado, levou o cigarro aos lábios.

— Sim, eu estava. — riu fraco observando Hinata fazer uma barreira com a mão em forma de concha para impedir que o vento apagasse o fogo do isqueiro. Ela acendeu o cigarro e tragou. — Quantos você já fumou?

— Contando com esse? — perguntou com o cigarro ainda nos lábios. — É o terceiro.

— Você é médica. — disse como se ela não soubesse daquilo. Encarou-a nos olhos brancos e observou as olheiras fundas. — Não deveria fumar.

Ela sobrou a fumaça no rosto bronzeado mais uma vez. Naruto voltou a tossir, tentando afastar a fumaça com as mãos.

— E você não deveria transar com desconhecidas na cama alheia. — alfinetou-o segurando o cigarro entre o indicador e o dedo médio no mesmo tempo em que o observava. Estava cansada demais para conversas desnecessárias. — Naruto, eu trabalho com a morte ao meu lado todos os malditos dias. Preciso de algo para desestressar.

— Você tem muay thai, o jiu-jitsu... — disse e meio encabulado pela bronca. Abriu um sorriso malicioso e completou: — Tem sexo também... — escutou-a suspirar e sabia que a conversa havia acabado.

— Não é suficiente. — murmurou com a voz fraca. — Hoje é meu dia de folga. — disse apagando o cigarro pela metade no cinzeiro. — Vou dormir no seu quarto até que você troque os meus lençóis. — terminou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Levantou-se da cadeira e deu uma tapa na testa do Uzumaki.

— Ouch! — reclamou. — T-tudo bem, então. Eu tenho escolha? — indagou olhando-a de baixo, o rosto dela evidenciava que não. — Ok, ok.

— Não me acorde antes das cinco.

Ela o tinha deixado sozinho de novo.

Ele estava certo. Sua visão voltara em menos tempo do que imaginava e tinha ficado completamente satisfeito. Até concluir que estava redondamente enganado. Nem três horas depois de voltar a enxergar, sua visão decaiu para um estado pior que antes. Tão ruim a ponto de não enxergar o degrau no meio do próprio escritório – que ele mesmo havia projetado.

Resultado: virou o pé e bateu a cabeça no chão tão forte como no sonho. Só que agora era vida real e encontrava-se bem ferrado. Tudo o que pode ver antes de entrar em inconsciência fora sua secretaria loira de cujo nome não se lembrava correr em sua direção gritando o seu próprio.

— SASUKE!

Seu corpo ainda estava sonolento e pesado quando despertou após ser chacoalhada algumas vezes por Naruto. _O que ele está fazendo?_ , pensou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Os olhos azuis transbordaram alívio ao notar que ela estava finalmente acordando.

— Aleluia. — ele comentou suspirando em seguida.

— Naruto... O que foi? — sua voz saiu ainda embargada pelo sono. — Te falei para não me acordar antes das cinco... — concluiu erguendo o corpo e se apoiando na cama com os cotovelos.

— Bem... — o loiro começou ao desviar os olhos para a parede com uma mão coçando a nuca. — Já passou das sete e... — ele notou a mulher arregalar os olhos. — O seu celular tocou sem parar até uns cinco minutos atrás. — apontou para o criado mudo.

— Droga! — ela reclamou. Deixou que a cabeça afundasse de volta no travesseiro. Nem em seu dia de folga ela tinha sossego.

Segundos depois seu celular começou a vibrar sobre o criado mudo completamente bagunçado de Naruto. Pegou o aparelho, olhou o nome na tela e revirou os olhos. Com o polegar Hinata traçou o caminho verde e levou à orelha.

— Alô? — não pôde deixar de transparecer a sonolência em sua voz.

— **Hinata!** — a voz de Senju Tsunade, a médica chefe que fazia de seus dias um inferno, soou gritante pelos autofalantes do celular.

— O que foi, Tsunade?! — ela indagou fechando os olhos fortemente.

— **Você precisa vir para o hospital. AGORA!** — a mulher do outro lado da linha gritou, fazendo Hinata afastar o objeto da orelha com uma careta.

— Nem fodendo! — ela retrucou recebendo um muxoxo como resposta. Queria tacar o celular na parede para que não pudesse mais ser incomodada. — Hoje é minha folga! Eu não vou levantar da cama por nada.

— **Ah, você vai sim!**

— Não vou, não! Chame outra pessoa.

— **Você precisa vir, Hyuuga!** — a garota abriu os olhos. Tsunade só a chamava pelo sobrenome caso fosse realmente sério.

— O que é agora? — perguntou já se levantando da cama e empurrando Naruto – que estava observando a situação sem entender muito bem – de sua frente.

— **Um Uchiha inconsciente e com o pé quebrado, pelo que relataram ele bateu a cabeça e não deram o motivo disso ainda.** — Hinata sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando escutou o sobrenome do rapaz. Bom, até agora não parecia algo grave. — **De acordo com que o irmão disse, nos últimos três anos, a visão dele estava piorando por causa de u...**

É, agora estava começando a ficar interessante.

— Estou a caminho. — e desligou sem deixar que a outra terminasse de falar.

•••


	2. Apague o cigarro

Gente, desculpa pelo capítulo anterior ter ficado um tanto quanto confuso. O que eu costumo usar para separar a cenas simplesmente não apareceu... Então eu realmente não sei o que fazer hahaha

Boa leitura!

 **Capítulo 1 –** Apague o cigarro.

Sasuke foi um adolescente rebelde. Era popular, teve uma namorada gostosa, comparecia a todas as festas para as quais era convidado, as garotas viviam aos seus pés e também teve "bons" amigos. Bons entre aspas, pois amizade por interesse nunca seria boa.

Entretanto, Sasuke não ligava – ou pelo menos não parecia. Como assinalado, Sasuke não aceitava que impusessem medidas em sua vida e muito menos ser contrariado. Por tal maldita teimosia que o Uchiha sofrera um acidente de carro. Era fim de ano letivo e haveria uma festa de despedida.

Dentre suas muitas amizades, Hyuuga Hinata se destacava por ser a única a se importar verdadeiramente com o moreno, a única a nutrir fortes sentimentos por ele e a estar sempre ao lado daquele jovem orgulhoso e teimoso. Ela era a garota certinha demais e estudiosa demais, tímida demais e inteligente demais. Apesar das diferenças sociais e da mentalidade, ambos mantiveram uma boa relação – além de ela sempre fazer os deveres de matemática para ele.

 _Aconteceu no verão de seus 18 anos. Sasuke arrastou Hinata a contra gosto – por parte dela – para aquela festa e encheu a cara. Bebeu o suficiente pelos dois juntos, já que Hinata não se atrevia a colocar uma gota de álcool na boca, e no fim das contas a garota havia sido deixada de lado._

 _Era tarde, por voltas das três da manhã, quando ele pareceu se lembrar da existência da amiga e surgiu cheirado a álcool com os cabelos bagunçados, a camisa aberta pela metade e chupões roxos no pescoço. Ele afastou com um empurrão o garoto legal de cabelos claros com quem Hinata conversava animadamente e puxou-a com força pelo braço._

 _"Vamos embora", ele disse parecendo bastante irritado. Seria legal pensar que ele estava com ciúmes. Hinata, como sempre, deixou-se ser levada pelo Uchiha. Porém, antes de entrar no carro, ela parou bruscamente. Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar sério. "O que foi?", perguntou ríspido._

 _"Eu não vou entrar nesse carro, Sasuke! Você está bêbado e eu não sei dirigir", ela respondeu indignada. Ele pretendia mesmo dirigir naquele estado alcoólico e ainda colocá-la no meio?_

 _"Não enche o saco e entra no carro", o de cabelos negros falou como se ela fosse uma criancinha e precisasse de lentidão para entender as palavras. Hinata o olhou incrédula._

 _"Sasuke, você não pode dirigir assim", ela disse de mesmo modo, soando um pouco mais gentil do que gostaria. A criança ali era ele, não ela. "Se você quer se arriscar, faça isso sozinho. Não me inclua nessa missão suicida", Hinata elevou a voz para que ele a escutasse e deixasse aquela ideia idiota de lado._

 _"Foda-se você!", ele gritou. Hinata tremelicou assustada com a atitude dele. "Hyuuga", ele apontou o indicador para ela com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu sei que foder não é uma coisa que você faça, mas vou deixar que siga com sua vidinha medíocre", naquele instante o cheiro de álcool estava mais forte e ele cutucou o ombro dela com força. "Estou pouco me fodendo 'pra você agora", Sasuke a cutucou mais uma vez e os olhos brancos lacrimejaram pelas palavras ditas. "Vá se foder, mas não no bom sentido da palavra", mais uma cutucada em seu ombro. "Você só sabe ficar me enchendo. Oh, Sasuke-kun, não faça isso, Sasuke-kun, não faça aquilo. Estou farto de você", ele a olhou profundamente. "Me deixe com a minha vida, pois pelo menos eu tenho uma"._

 _Com certeza a quantidade elevada de álcool no sangue do Uchiha é que estava falando por ele. Entretanto, ela preferiu ficar quieta com as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas rosadas. Sasuke era seu único e melhor amigo na época e escutar aquelas palavras fez de seu coração um punhado de cacos. Ela chorou muito naquele momento – naquele momento, nas próximas semanas, nos próximos meses... – e, mesmo gritando para que Sasuke não entrasse naquele carro e que chamaria um taxi para eles, não o impediu com mais três amigos de entrar no Honda Civic preto e dar partida._

Aquela foi a última vez que conversaram, ou melhor, discutiram. Hinata soube do acidente por Itachi – com quem sustentou contato por dois ou três anos –, mas não podia ficar ao lado do Uchiha caçula mais uma vez. Além de estar longe demais cursando Medicina na melhor universidade de Tokyo, seu coração não estava completamente recuperado - na verdade, não chegava nem perto de estar recuperado. Ela não suportaria vê-lo.

Quando Sasuke acordou do coma oito meses depois, ele percebeu que estava sozinho naquele quarto de hospital – salvo por seus pais e Itachi.

Ele se sentiu mais sozinho ainda por não conseguir se lembrar muito bem de seu último ano no colegial e o sentimento intensificou quando Hinata não atendeu suas ligações e desapareceu. O médico disse que sua memória voltaria aos poucos; e com os anos passando ele realmente conseguiu se lembrar e preencher as lacunas em sua mente. Recordou-se de tudo, menos da noite do acidente e do porquê de Hinata ter deixado sua vida.

"Devido ao traumatismo sofrido no acidente, senhor Uchiha, houve o deslocamento da retina de seus olhos", o oftalmologista disse sete anos depois, quando começou a perder a visão. Sasuke tinha 26 anos e continuava orgulhoso e teimoso como nunca. "Temos tratamentos que facilitarão sua vida; rápidos e eficazes". Mas Sasuke não queria, ele não aceitava estar ficando cego. Na cabeça dele aquilo jamais estaria acontecendo.

E, agora, três anos passados de pura ignorância com o que sofria, Sasuke soube que ficar cego era iminente. Porém, ignorar sempre seria a melhor opção até não se ter mais opções.

— Eu quero que chamem Hinata! — uma voz gritou, parecia estar bem perto. — Chamem-na agora!

Hinata... Esse nome lhe era um tanto familiar.

•••

— Estou aqui. — a mulher de cabelos negro-azulados disse e em seguida tragou o cigarro demoradamente. Soprou a fumaça para longe de seus pulmões e cruzou os braços com o cigarro entre os dedos da mão direita.

— Apague este cigarro, Hyuuga. — Tsunade apareceu pela porta branca com dizeres "Entre apenas se for autorizado" em letras garrafais. — Aqui é proibido fumar e você sabe muito bem disso. — concluiu apontando com o queixo para o aviso na parede.

Hinata deu de ombros e uma última tragada no cigarro e o apagou na boca do lixo. Soprou a fumaça contra o ar condicionado e passou pela porta pela qual Tsunade havia surgido. Empurrou a porta de madeira clara com "Dra. Hyuuga" escrito em preto em uma placa de plástico branco.

Teria de ser rápida ou Tsunade gritaria em seu ouvido pelo resto da noite – aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos de Hinata. Vestiu o jaleco com seu sobrenome bordado no lado esquerdo, bem no peito. Deixou a bolsa de pano vermelha sobre a mesa e saiu da sala, nem se importando em trancar a porta.

— Vamos. — Tsunade a chamou. A mais velha guiou Hinata até o terceiro andar, onde os pacientes inconscientes ficavam internados.

Hinata enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da peça branca que vestia e suspirou. Seria difícil rever aquele homem depois do mal que havia feito para ela e depois de tantos anos. Ela ainda podia sentir as emoções daquela noite como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Droga, ela não tinha trabalhado tanto até conseguir ser impassível para ele aparecer e estragar tudo.

Tsunade falava sem parar, tentando explicar "resumidamente" o que acontecera e o que já haviam feito com o Uchiha. Pelo que tudo indicava, Sasuke tinha batido a cabeça e isso fez com que pontos da antiga cicatriz abrissem. Refizeram os pontos e enfaixaram o local. Agora, o que intrigava Tsunade era o motivo de o Uchiha ter levado a pancada.

Para reabrir pontos antigos com certeza fora uma pancada forte, o pensamento surgiu sem aviso prévio. Revirou os olhos brancos, até àquele momento bons motivos para a terem chamado em seu dia de folga estavam em falta. O único motivo para Hinata era que naquele quarto havia um Sasuke desacordado, e nem era tão bom assim.

— Não me chame de Hinata na frente dele. — disse antes de entrarem no quarto em que Sasuke se encontrava inconsciente. A loira pareceu analisar suas feições por alguns segundos.

— Eu não sei o que houve entre vocês, Hinata... — Tsunade falou, fazendo Hinata suspirar. — Mas está tudo bem! Para falar a verdade... Eu nem sabia que vocês se conheciam, percebi quando aceitou vir sem nem deixar que eu terminasse de falar. — e a Senju riu nasalado. — Não deixa isso atrapalhar tudo.

A loira abriu a porta e Hinata avançou rápido, enrolar não era de seu feitio. Observou o homem deitado na cama típica hospitalar, uma máquina ao lado desta mostrava a frequência de seus batimentos cardíacos, soando um "beep" a cada bombeamento.

Hinata o fitou com olhos tristes. Dez anos e seu coração ainda batia acelerado ao vê-lo. O peito dele subia e descia devagar, demonstrando sua inconsciência. O rosto sereno tinha traços marcantes do homem que ele se tornara: a mandíbula quadrada e forte, o maxilar largo, os lábios finos, rachados e pálidos. O cabelo estava mais longo do que se lembrava, os fios caíam lisos por cima do olho esquerdo até a altura da bochecha, meio espalhados.

 _O filho da puta continua estupidamente bonito_ , pensou com os lábios comprimidos para a direita. Afastou os pensamentos quando ouviu a porta ser fechada. Hinata pegou a prancheta na beira da cama e leu o que tinham dado a ele, a hora de chegada e o que deveria ser feito se encontrava ainda em branco. Certo, então era ali que ela entrava.

Suspirou e encarou Tsunade.

— Vocês estavam me esperando para encaminhá-lo a uma radiografia da cabeça? Para pedir exames de sangue que detectem alterações? — perguntou ironicamente, a mulher revirou os olhos translúcidos. Colocou a prancheta de volta e caminhou para perto de Tsunade. — Por favor, eu estou cansada.

— Eu sei, Hinata. — a de olhos âmbar fitava o rosto de Sasuke. — Você é a minha melhor e... — suspirou. — São os Uchiha, entende? Eles esperam que só os melhores médicos estejam à disposição deles.

— Estou pouco me fodendo 'pra eles. — disse. Não era totalmente verdade, mas Tsunade não precisava saber. Hinata sonhava com o dia em que reencontraria Sasuke e nenhum desses sonhos se assemelhava com a realidade.

— Você pode não ligar, mas este hospital recebe grande investimento da empresa dessa família! — exclamou com os braços cruzados embaixo dos enormes seios. — E, não sei se você sabe, Hinata, isso inclui seu belíssimo e gordo salário.

Aquilo quase foi uma tapa na cara, quase.

— O quê? Por que ninguém me disse isso antes?! — Hinata arregalou os olhos brancos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tsunade a encarou com dúvida.

— Como assim você não sabe?! — ela indagou, a voz transmitia incredulidade. — Isso está escrito no seu contrato! Eu imaginei que você fosse mais responsável com essas coisas, Hyuuga...

— 'Tá, eu já entendi, Senju. — Hinata respondeu, interrompendo-a. Estava se segurando para evitar chutar o balde e estragar tudo.

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, apenas o som do beep da maquina o quebrava; até que três batidas na porta soaram. Um homem de longas madeixas negras presas em um rabo de cavalo abriu a porta, parando no meio da ação após encontrar os grandes olhos esbranquiçados da Hyuuga.

— Hinata... — a voz soou frouxa e rouca.

— Oh, Kami. — sussurrou, arregalando os olhos. — Eu já... volto. — olhou para Tsunade e recebeu um aceno como confirmação.

Passou pela porta segurada pelo homem e o mesmo deixou que a se fechasse atrás de ambos.

— Itachi! — a mulher o abraçou com força; e era daquele mesmo modo que gostaria de abraçar Sasuke. — Quanto tempo!

— Hinata... — ele cortou o abraço. — Você não mudou nada. s manteve as mãos nos ombros estreitos dela. — A não ser pelo cabelo. — observou os fios curtos dois dedos abaixo da reta da mandíbula. Ela sorriu.

— É... Essa vida agitada pede por cabelos curtos. — respondeu, retirando gentilmente as mãos dele de seus ombros. Eles começaram a caminhar em direção à sala de espera designada às visitas. — Mas você continua a mesma coisa de que me lembro.

Itachi riu e a puxou para se sentarem no sofá de couro branco no canto da sala. Em frente, uma mesinha de centro com superfície de vidro enfeitava o local, nela algumas revistas residiam jogadas e um jarro de vidro fosco azul guardava um buquê de margaridas artificiais.

— Desculpe trazê-lo para cá... — o Uchiha começou apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos. O olhar se direcionava às flores, mas ela sabia que Itachi estava muito mais distante em seus pensamentos. — Você sabe... Bom, na verdade não deve saber, mas a empresa investe bastante aqui.

Hinata fez uma careta.

— Oh, não. Eu fiquei sabendo. — ela disse cruzando as pernas cobertas por uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e pousou as mãos nas coxas. Itachi a olhou com pesar. Ele não pareceu saber que aquilo continha no contrato de trabalho dela.

Bom, se nem ela mesma sabia...

— Eu sei que você pode achar estranho, mas eu realmente queria você para tratar dele.

Hinata soltou uma risada fraca.

— Pode deixar, Itachi, eu sou a melhor daqui. — falou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios rosados. Ela sabia exatamente o que Itachi queria dizer, só tinha que impedi-lo de chegar lá.

— Eu só estou dizendo... — ele pensou por alguns segundos. — Já passou tanto tempo! Podíamos aproveitar a situação para que vocês se acertem! Está mais que na hora. Não! Passou da hora!

A Hyuuga franziu as sobrancelhas. Tinha dez anos, DEZ, que nem via Sasuke e Itachi queria que fizessem as pazes como crianças? Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou melhor, como se não tivessem passado dez anos?! Ela começou a rir e depois passou a gargalhar.

— Você não está mesmo sugerindo que eu e Sasuke voltemos a ser amigos, está? — ela riu mais. — Itachi, querido, 'se passaram dez anos. Não é como antes. — ela se recompôs. — Na verdade, nada é como antes! Aquilo não era pra ser, e não foi. — pousou a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo dele. — Eu não sou a mesma Hinata que seguia Sasuke para todo o canto. Amadureci e, veja!, sou uma puta 'duma médica! — finalizou com um sorriso sincero. — Ele será meu paciente e depois continuará... Não. — pausou. — Continuaremos — ela se corrigiu. — nossas vidas.

Itachi lhe lançou um sorriso triste, fazendo-a apertar o ombro dele entre os dedos. Levantou-se do sofá, arrumou melhor o jaleco no corpo e respirou fundo. O mais velho a acompanhou, pondo-se de pé.

— É só isso? — ela perguntou olhando seu reflexo nas pérolas negras.

— Não. — respondeu sério. — Ele está perdendo a visão, Hinata. Por causa do... — ele fraquejou. — Por causa do acidente. Essa é a segunda causa de eu o trazer aqui. — os olhos claros dela estavam arregalados. — Ele nunca quis receber algum tratamento e eu pensei que, se trouxesse ele até você,...

— Imaginou que ele aceitaria por mim? — ela riu, bufou e em seguida fez uma careta incrédula. — Ele ao menos sabe que sou médica?

— Sim. Bom, ele soube que cursou medicina e...

— Não, chega. — ela o interrompeu. — É o suficiente. Eu... Preciso ir. Avise Tsunade para me chamar quando ele acordar. - terminou de falar já se distanciando do Uchiha mais velho.

Ela não aguentava mais ficar ali. Atravessou o corredor a passos rápidos, precisava estar o mais longe possível e o quanto mais pudesse permanecer longe – o que não seria muito, afinal, Sasuke seria seu paciente. Resolveu descer pelas escadas e, num piscar de olhos, estava no primeiro andar.

Entrou na sala resignada a si desde que passou a trabalhar oficialmente naquele hospital - pouco mais de quatro anos. Pegou a bolsa e verificou seu telefone. Duas novas mensagens.

"De: Uzumaki Naruto **Hora** : 21:03

 **Mensagem** : Vai passar a noite em casa? Me avisa q eu faço o jantar."

Suspirou, já tinha quarenta minutos desde que recebera a mensagem. Não custaria nada responder. Então digitou um "Talvez" e enviou. Próxima mensagem.

" **De** : Sabaku no Gaara **Hora** : 21:38

 **Mensagem** : Está livre agora?"

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua situação não era exatamente livre, mas ela bem poderia escapar para relaxar da noite estressante que vinha tendo. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios rosados e digitou "Estou livre agora." e enviou. Gaara era a coisa mais próxima de um relacionamento amoroso que Hinata poderia ter. "Coisa mais próxima", pois amor era algo que eles definitivamente não compartilhavam.

Sabaku no Gaara é um colega de trabalho do hospital extremamente sexy com quem vinha transando nos últimos meses. E era ótimo. Ele é um pediatra de 30 anos que precisava desestressar, assim como ela. Por que não juntar o útil ao agradável?

" **De** : Sabaku no Gaara **Hora** : 21:46

 **Mensagem** : No meu apartamento em 20 min?"

"Estarei lá", ela enviou.

••• 

Gente, eu adorei o retorno daqui do site! Não sabia que seria assim, haha Na verdade, achei que ia flopar. Então, muito obrigada! Apareceu aqui que tive acesso de outros países, is that true? :O

Até o próximo!


	3. Dez minutos

Oi, gente! Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto a postar a continuação. Eu simplesmente esqueci que tinha começado a postar a fanfic aqui, me desculpem de verdade! Não vou mais demorar e teremos um capítulo por semana! Acho que estou começando a pegar o jeito do site! hehe

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 –** Dez minutos.

Gaara sempre dizia para Hinata chegar a seu apartamento em vinte minutos, mas ela conseguia ir em menos de dez. Algo realmente muito bom, pois assim eles sempre teriam dez minutos a mais para aproveitarem o 'momento juntos'.

Agora, dez minutos após a chegada de Hinata, o corpo feminino encontrava-se nu e de bruços, com as pernas afastadas para fora da cama e as pontas dos pés encostadas no chão. Gaara estava por trás – e por cima também, já que podia sentir o peitoral em suas costas.

Ele mordia sua orelha esquerda e mantinha um ritmo lento e gostoso nas investidas com o quadril. Hinata estava incrivelmente molhada, o que facilitava a penetração, deixando-o incrivelmente excitado. Os gemidos manhosos que insistiam em escapulir dos lábios de Hinata soavam como a melhor melodia.

Ergueu o corpo, podendo visualizar melhor as costas e o quadril dela. Apoiou a mão esquerda na cama e deslizou a mão livre pelo ombro direito, descendo pela lateral da silhueta feminina ele sentiu a curva delicada da cintura com o quadril largo e depositou-a ali. Hinata, apoiada pelos cotovelos sobre a cama, empinou o bumbum, logo sentindo as estocadas mais profundas.

Gaara inclinou o tronco para morder o ombro dela e assim o fez, arrancando um gemido de surpresa. Beijou o local em seguida e trilhou um caminho com mais beijos pelo pescoço até a orelha esquerda de Hinata, sugou-lhe o lóbulo e sussurrou:

— Você é maravilhosa. — a voz saiu rouca pelo desejo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor o misto de sensações de Gaara lhe proporcionava com aquelas palavras; a mão em seu quadril; e seu pau deslizando para dentro de si.

— A-arigatoo. — ela respondeu com dificuldade e a palavra saiu prolongada por um gemido. O ruivo aumentou a velocidade com que a penetrava, segurando firmemente o quadril empinado. Ele conseguia entrar tão bem na cavidade lubrificada, era como se estivesse no paraíso.

— Não canso de dizer isso. — disse juntando os cabelos curtos e suados com a mão direita, segurou-os com força moderada e intensificou as investidas. O canal vaginal se contraiu com vontade junto a um longo e alto gemido da Hyuuga, indicando seu orgasmo.

Mais uma contração em volta de seu pênis e então ele gozou. Um urro de prazer atravessou a garganta masculina. Retirou-se de dentro dela vagarosamente e também a camisinha do membro ainda ereto. Deu um nó no objeto de látex e jogou-o no lixo que quedava ao lado da cama.

— E eu não canso de ouvir. — Hinata sussurrou enquanto engatinhava para o centro do colchão. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e esperou que Gaara se juntasse a ela. O ruivo sustentava um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Ele deitou ao seu lado e a puxou para recostar a cabeça em seu peitoral. Escutou o coração acelerado pela adrenalina e pousou a mão direita no abdômen definido. De olhos fechados, ela inspirou profundamente e depois expirou devagar.

— Gaara... — ela o chamou e recebeu um som gutural como resposta de que estava ouvindo. — Você acha que um dia possamos nos amar? — perguntou erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena.

— Eu acho que isso é algo impossível. — disse simplesmente e deu de ombros. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha razão.

— É... Eu também acho. — ela concordou, voltando a deitar sobre o peitoral dele. — Ainda bem.

Estar com Gaara sempre fora terrivelmente bom, mas transar com ele era melhor ainda. Quietude e calmaria exalavam dele e talvez seja por tal ele ser tão bom com crianças. O Sabaku no conseguia fazê-la esquecer de tudo o que a atormentava e melhor: sem nada em troca. Nada além do sexo compartilhado.

Era tão bom que nem havia se lembrado de avisar Naruto de que seu "Talvez" significava, na verdade, um "Não". E também tinha esvaído de sua mente que agora possuía um paciente. Um paciente que há muito mexera com seu coração e que se chama Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Ele sentia dor; dor no corpo todo. Principalmente na cabeça e no pé direito. O pior de tudo era ser incapaz de distinguir o dia da noite. Entretanto, ele estava arcando com as consequências de seus atos de anos anteriores. Talvez até pagando por seus pecados – oh, não, muito clichê!

Abriu os olhos e não enxergou. Comprimiu os lábios em uma linha dura. Onde estava afinal? A cama em que deitava era bem confortável, mas não era a sua – não seria nem de longe. Tentou se sentar, mas uma forte tontura o impediu. Escutou algo como se alguém se remexesse e virou o rosto na direção do som.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou mal reconhecendo a própria voz. Ela pareceu mais rouca e arrastada do que o normal.

— Sasuke? — Itachi, com certeza. — Acordou, otouto? — escutou o irmão se levantar de onde estava e aproximar-se. — Como está se sentindo?

— Estou bem. — limitou-se a dizer.

— Escute, Sasuke, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. — Itachi começou e Sasuke pôde sentir o colchão se afundar ao seu lado. — E a certeza é a de que você definitivamente não está bem. — o Uchiha mais velho finalizou com um suspiro pesaroso. — Não minta 'pra mim.

— Certo, Itachi — deu-se por vencido. — Quer saber como estou me sentindo? Estou me sentindo um _merda_! — ele frisou a palavra. — Estou cego, nem consigo mexer meu pé e minha cabeça parece que vai explodir! — bufou, sua vida ruía e nem ficar parado e olhando ele era capaz.

Itachi suspirou mais uma vez, nunca em todos os seus trinta e dois anos de vida imaginou ver Sasuke naquele estado. E ainda sentia como se tivesse uma parcela de culpa na situação, mesmo que pequena. Se tivesse insistido mais, levando-o para mais consultas, talvez o irmão aceitasse os tratamentos e, agora, ele não estaria naquela cama, daquele jeito, tendo de passar por aquilo.

— Eu vou avisar que você acordou...

E Itachi saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. O irmão não lhe dissera, mas obviamente ali era um quarto de hospital. Levando em conta que a última coisa da qual lembrava era a imensa dor ao bater a cabeça no chão, estar ali lhe parecia sensato.

Virou-se de lado com um braço dobrado abaixo do travesseiro e o outro repousava na lateral do corpo. Sentia-se incrivelmente ridículo, pois o único pensamento que lhe vinha à mente era se havia acabado de virar o corpo para a porta ou para a janela. Isso se alguma delas não ficasse em frente à cama.

Algumas lágrimas acumularam nos cantos de seus olhos e a primeira gota escorreu do esquerdo, atravessou a ponte do nariz e escorreu pela olheira funda que jazia embaixo do olho direito. Fez uma leve cócega, porém tentou ignorar. O mais importante era que, a partir do momento em que ficara cego, seria provável que não pudesse mais exercer sua profissão; e Sasuke amava ser arquiteto. Sem a visão, o seu senso de direção passara a ser inexistente.

Mais algumas lágrimas escorreram e Sasuke se apressou em limpá-las, ninguém poderia vê-lo chorando. Nem teve tempo de secar as mãos no lençol e a porta fora aberta. Agora ele teve certeza de que estava deitando de costas para ela; riu fraco com o pensamento estúpido. Pelo cheiro forte do perfume masculino, logo soube ser Itachi.

— Sua médica já está vindo. — escutou-o dizer e ao mesmo tempo se sentar em algo parecido com couro. Poderia ser uma poltrona ou uma cadeira.

Ótimo, ainda teria uma mulher para ver sua vida desmoronar.

* * *

Acordou de repente, como se estivesse em um sonho ruim ou como se sonhasse que estava caindo. Aos poucos foi tomando coragem para, então, abrir os olhos. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando notou que ainda era noite lá fora e tentou tatear para fora da cama, encontrando o nada. Portanto, lembrou-se de que não havia dormido em casa e das sensações proporcionadas por Gaara. Mordeu os lábios.

Rolou pela cama para constatar que se encontrava sozinha. Ficou estirada de barriga para cima e braços e pernas abertos. Fechou os olhos, o cabelo espalhado pelo rosto lhe fazia cócegas. O colchão a sua volta afundou e pôde sentir Gaara engatinhar sobre seu corpo com cuidado para não acertá-lo.

Os lábios masculinos traçaram uma linha de beijos de sua clavícula até seu maxilar após uma longa e deliciosa sucção no mamilo esquerdo. Hinata levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos e rebeldes e afagou-os de leve quando os lábios iniciaram um beijo calmo.

— Oi. — ele disse depois de se separarem.

— Oi. — ela retribuiu, olhando nas órbitas verde-aquosas. Gaara apoiou-se com os antebraços sobre a cama e permaneceu com um joelho em cada lado do corpo feminino abaixo de si. — Que horas são? — indagou, descendo as mãos pelos ombros dele.

—Três e quarenta. — respondeu, tirando os fios negro-azulados do rosto bonito dela. Hinata suspirou.

—Imaginei que já estivesse no hospital. — disse, apertando os lábios em uma linha reta. Gaara se possuísse sobrancelhas as estaria franzindo. Ele riu.

— Não acha que está cedo demais para isso? Eu acho. — ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Com fome? — Gaara saiu de cima dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Muita! — exclamou, acompanhando-o no movimento. Ele lhe arremessou uma blusa qualquer e Hinata a vestiu em seguida.

Gaara sorriu e levantou-se da cama, ele vestia apenas uma cueca Box vermelha. Caminhou porta a fora sem falar mais nada. Hinata resolveu por procurar seu celular, encontrando-o no bolso da calça que usava mais cedo.

Três ligações perdidas e duas mensagens de Naruto. Duas das ligações eram dele e a última de Tsunade há menos de meia-hora.

" **De** : Uzumaki Naruto **Hora** : 22:13

 **Mensagem** : Onde vc tá?"

" **De** : Uzumaki Naruto **Hora** : 22:58

 **Mensagem** : Foi dar pro Gaara e nem me avisou?"

Hinata gargalhou alto com a última mensagem e, antes de respondê-la, vestiu sua calcinha, a calça jeans e enfiou o sutiã dentro da bolsa junto da blusa lilás de botões. Digitou " _Sim, fui dar pro Gaara e nem te avisei. Tenho umas coisas para falar com vc mais tarde._ ", e enviou. Enfiou o celular no bolso traseiro e saiu do quarto de Gaara, rumando em direção à cozinha – de onde vinha um delicioso cheiro de ovos mexidos.

— Hm, ele sabe cozinhar! — zombou enquanto se sentava em um dos três bancos altos do balcão de mármore que dividia a cozinha da sala de jantar.

A cozinha não era muito grande, mas cabia todo o necessário. Do balcão, na parte da cozinha, tinha uma mesa encostada a ele com três cadeiras – uma em cada espaço livre. Hinata sentava em um banco da parte do balcão na sala de jantar. Na parede a sua esquerda ficava o fogão, onde Gaara fazia o "café da manhã", e a pia logo ao lado com uma lava-louças em um espaço abaixo e um escorredor.

Na parede oposta à do balcão tinha um enorme armário com quatro portas – uma em cima da outra – e duas grandes gavetas entre elas, este conjunto preto com detalhes em branco ocupava todo o espaço da parede. À direita, uma geladeira grande e prateada ocupava lugar junto de um micro-ondas de mesma cor que se encontra em cima de um armarinho de mesmo estilo do maior da outra parede.

— Eu moro sozinho, aprendi a me virar. — respondeu, pegando um prato no armário e colocando os ovos mexidos ali. Depositou o prato sobre o mármore do balcão e lhe entregou um garfo. — Mas já está vestida? — perguntou ao tirar uma jarra com suco, que parecia ser de maçã, da geladeira e um copo do escorredor de louças. — Imaginei que nós poderíamos nos divertir mais um pouco. — disse com um sorriso malicioso dançando nos lábios.

— Sim, já estou vestida. — ela retribuiu o sorriso malicioso. — Quem sabe a gente não se esbarra amanhã pelo hospital? — ele abriu o sorriso, captando a intenção dela. Enfiou o garfo cheio na boca e começou a mastigar, sem cortar o contato visual. — Já, já terei de ir para o hospital. — disse de boca cheia e fechando os olhos para melhor apreciação do desjejum. Abriu-os e observou Gaara colocar o copo com o suco a sua frente. — Não vai comer?

— Entendo. — ele se apoiou sobre a pia. — Não, eu já comi. — disse com ambiguidade e segundos depois o celular de Hinata começou a vibrar no bolso traseiro da calça.

— Sim? — ela atendeu, fazendo um gesto para que Gaara esperasse.

— **Hinata, onde você está?** — ouviu a voz de Tsunade cansada do outro lado da linha. A jovem já ia responder, quando fora interrompida: — **Quer saber? Não importa. Esteja no hospital o mais rápido possível. Você tem um paciente que logo acordará!**

A Hyuuga suspirou.

— Já estou indo.

E Tsunade desligou sem despedidas.

Ela revirou os olhos brancos e simplesmente voltou a comer, ignorando a presença do celular em cima do balcão. Gaara retirou o prato e o copo dali, colocando-os dentro da pia. Atravessou para o lado da sala e parou atrás da Hyuuga, passando os braços ao redor dela.

— Assim eu vou ficar muito mimada, Sabaku no. — Hinata disse, virando o corpo para ficar de frente a ele. Envolveu o pescoço de Gaara com seus braços finos e fitou-o, olhos brancos nos olhos verdes. Gaara limitou-se a um sorriso de puxar de lábios.

— Quer carona?

— Não precisa, obrigada. Vim de carro. — ela o respondeu, deu um selinho demorado nos lábios dele em seguida. — Nos vemos no hospital. — Hinata finalizou e o ruivo acenou positivamente. Colocou a bolsa de pano vermelha no ombro e virou-se para a porta de saída/entrada do apartamento.

— Não se esqueça de devolver minha blusa. — lembrou-a. Antes que fechasse a porta, Hinata o lançou uma piscadela.

Já dentro do carro – um Renault Duster preto – Hinata ligou o som, começando a tocar What I've Done do Linkin Park. Dirigiu tranquilamente pelas ruas desertas da cidade enquanto acompanhava Chester na cantoria. Encontrou apenas dois ou três outros carros pelo caminho.

Avistou o Hospital Konoha e contornou a rua que dava atrás do mesmo, entrou no estacionamento para funcionários e parou o carro na vaga com seu nome em branco numa placa vermelha. Saiu do automóvel com a bolsa no ombro direito e o trancou apertando um botão do mini controle remoto.

Caminhou para a entrada do hospital, tudo muito calmo. Cumprimentou as duas moças na recepção e rumou para sua sala, logo após a porta "Entre apenas se for autorizado". Tsunade saiu do elevador à sua esquerda assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, tocou-lhe os ombros e em seus olhos âmbar ela soube:

— Ele acordou. — disse por fim.

Hinata acenou positivamente e passou pela porta que dava para sua própria sala, deixou a bolsa em cima da mesa como fizera anteriormente e vestiu o jaleco por cima da blusa de Gaara. Dentro do elevador – que subia lentamente – Hinata tentava segurar seu nervosismo; o coração batia descompassado e as mãos tremiam, levemente, mas tremiam.

As portas abriram e Tsunade a acompanhou pelo corredor iluminado em demasio. A porta branca com uma listra azul na horizontal parecia maior e muito intimidadora. A Hyuuga a empurrou e, antes que percebesse, já estava dentro do quarto.

O coração de Hinata tornou a disparar. Sasuke estava deitado de lado, de costas para a porta e, consequentemente, para ela também. Inspirou fundo e expirou de forma vagarosa. Não podia deixar que sensações provocadas por sua antiga personalidade lhe tomassem conta.

— Olá, Uchiha-san. — disse e o observou virar o corpo em sua direção. Os olhos negros, tão belos, agora estavam opacos e Hinata percebeu que ele não a enxergava. — Como está se sentindo?

Por que todos tinham de perguntar a mesma coisa para ele?

— Nada bem. — a voz continuava maravilhosamente rouca para os ouvidos da Hyuuga.

— Certo. Eu serei sua médica e fui designada a cuidar de você. — disse andando até a ponta da cama hospitalar e pegando o prontuário. Olhou para Itachi sentado na única poltrona existente no quarto. — E preciso que me conte tudo o que aconteceu para que o senhor viesse a parar aqui.

Sasuke escutou a voz da médica quieto. Aquela voz lhe era absurdamente familiar, mas não sentia nenhum cheiro que comprovasse suas suspeitas. Ele fechou os olhos, não que fizesse muita diferença, e apertou as mãos em punho com força por cima dos lençóis.

— Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, sofri um acidente de carro e com isso tive um traumatismo craniano. — ele disse em um único fôlego. Hinata engoliu em seco, lembrava muito bem daquilo. — Três anos atrás, como consequência do trauma, minha visão começou a enfraquecer. Mas eu simplesmente ignorei, como bom babaca que sou. — travou a mandíbula com raiva de si mesmo. — Ontem... — ele pareceu pensar. — Ou hoje, eu nem tenho mais noção de tempo! — o homem grunhiu. — Acordei com a visão mais embaçada que o normal. Ignorei de novo, pois sabia que ela voltaria ao normal. E voltou mesmo, até piorar e eu acabei tropeçando num degrau... — ele parou de falar repentinamente como se não quisesse nem se lembrar do que acontecera.

Hinata sabia o quanto ele se sentia humilhado. Aquele homem, apesar dos anos passados, ainda era Uchiha Sasuke. O grande orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke. A Hyuuga o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele jamais contaria aquilo para alguém se não fosse demasiado necessário. Ela suspirou enquanto terminava de anotar o que ele lhe dissera no prontuário. Anotou também os procedimentos do tratamento: mandá-lo fazer exame de olho com o oftalmologista e, se necessário, encaminhá-lo para uma cirurgia ocular.

— Muito bem, senhor Uchiha, de manhã o encaminharei para fazer um exame de fundo de olho. — disse colocando a prancheta com as folhas do prontuário de volta à beira da cama. — Com sua licença. Itachi-san, pode me acompanhar? —ele chamou o Uchiha de longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Itachi se levantou e rumou para a porta e Hinata dava uma última olhada em Sasuke. Ele parecia tão avulso naquele quarto, estava meio deitado e meio sentado – recostava em uma almofada na cabeceira da cama. Admirou o rosto belo, agora com traços mais firmes, e saiu atrás de Itachi.

— Se precisarem de mim, estarei em minha sala. — Tsunade disse já se virando para a direção em que ficavam os elevadores. Ambos assentiram e Hinata conduziu o Uchiha até a sala de visitas novamente.

— Agora nós podemos conversar direito. — ela começou se sentando no mesmo sofá de couro branco. — Gomenasai, eu estava muito nervosa e estressada. — ela sorriu para Itachi que correspondeu.

—Entendo. — ele relaxou ao lado de Hinata e ela fez o mesmo, apoiando a cabeça no encosto. Itachi suspirou. — Por que você sumiu? Digo, depois daquilo, quando continuou falando comigo e de repente... — deixou a frase no ar. Hinata passou a mão pelos cabelos agora soltos.

— Fiz intercâmbio para a Inglaterra e lá cabei perdendo minha bolsa com tudo dentro. Meu celular, meus documentos, contatos... — respondeu, rindo. — Bem idiota, né?

— Eu não diria idiota, eu diria bem Hinata. — Itachi zombou com um sorriso de canto. Ele apoiou as mãos nas coxas cobertas pela calça preta social, mas logo resolveu por afrouxar a gravata vermelha que contrastava com a blusa formal branca.

Ficaram naquele silêncio, o relógio redondo e analógico de fundo preto com grandes números em cinza marcava cinco horas em ponto. O Uchiha mais velho fechou os olhos a fim de aproveitar a calmaria e tirar um cochilo, até sentir a mulher ao seu lado se remexer.

— Itachi... — ela o chamou e ele abriu apenas um dos olhos negros. Hinata havia mudado de posição, agora ela se sentava com a perna direita dobrava em cima do sofá, virada para ele. — Eu preciso que você não fale para Sasuke que sou eu a médica.

O que Hinata dissera pareceu mais soar como uma piada, pois Itachi riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou.

— Hinata, isso sim é bem idiota. — ele continuou deitado no encosto do sofá, com a cabeça virada para o teto. — E mesmo que eu não fale nada, você realmente acha que Sasuke não descobriria sozinho? — ele perguntou retoricamente e Hinata ponderou. — Ele é o Sasuke, mas não é burro.

— Então deixe que ele descubra sozinho. — Hinata proferiu como se fosse tão simples quanto contar até três.

— Tudo bem. — ele deu de ombros e a mulher suspirou aliviada.

— Eu vou 'em casa tomar um banho. — disse, levantando-se. Ajeitou o jaleco no corpo esguio e observou um Itachi de pálpebras fechadas. — Você também deveria ir para casa. Eu não demorarei. — ela sorriu, mesmo sabendo que Itachi não veria. — Ele está em boas mãos.

— Eu sei que está. — esticou os lábios num sorriso desajeitado. — Mas vou ficar um pouco mais. — abriu um dos olhos de novo, vendo-a assentir e virar as costas andando na direção dos elevadores.

Itachi suspirou fundo e ficou mais poucos segundos sentado naquele sofá, até se levantar e olhar para o relógio. Cinco horas e sete minutos. Foi devagar para o quarto onde seu irmão residia e, dessa vez, Sasuke já estava deitado de costas para a porta – a almofada jogada no chão. O ombro dele subia e descia em uma respiração ritmada. Jogou-se na poltrona mais confortável que o sofá e concluiu que o irmão dormia.

— Itachi... — ele estava errado.

— Sim, otouto?

— A minha médica... — Itachi grunhiu, silencioso. — Ela me pareceu familiar. — a voz do irmão soava calma e isso só deixava Itachi mais nervoso. — Eu a conheço? — perguntou por fim, sem se mexer um milímetro na cama.

O Uchiha quis fingir que não estava no quarto, entretanto, seria completamente de mau gosto para com o irmão, sem falar que já havia se pronunciado. Então fingiu espirrar duas vezes para poder pensar melhor se contava ou não que a médica era ninguém menos que Hinata. Mas, de qualquer forma, ficar espirrando de mentirinha não ia dar em nada.

Com tudo, resolvera fazer o sensato:

— Eu não sei se você a conhece, Sasuke. Talvez sim.

Em todos os fatos, ele não havia confirmado nada.

•••

* * *

Aí está! O que estão achando, meus amores? Hihihi A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!

 _Respondendo os reviews:_

 **Hime-23** É verdade! Sasuke foi bem cruel e muito babaca, e tem uma coisa: ele não estava só bêbado. Mas isso vocês vão ver mais pra frente, beem mais pra frente. E, sim! Ambas as partes saíram magoadas, o que é bem triste de se ver. Enfim, muito obrigada pelo comentário, linda! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que continue acompanhando.

 **Raquel** Sim, nós temos muitos segredos por aqui rs O Gaara não vai aparecer muito, mas espero que goste quando isso acontecer! Gosto muito de GaaHina, hihi Sou suspeita pra falar alguma coisa. Tomara que você tenha gostado deste capítulo, espero você aqui!

 **Nana** É verdade, Hinata foi um pouco infantil. Entretanto, é quase um instinto de fuga, sabe? Ele a magoou demais e ela simplesmente não quer que isso se repita. Mas enfim, o que aconteceu neste capítulo deu pra ver um pouco mais que a Hinata vai enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida? Espero que sim! Haha Muito obrigada pelo comentário, moça!

 **Hime-23** Eu não sei se você e a outra Hime-23 são a mesma pessoa xD Mas, de qualquer forma, aqui está a continuação! Espero vê-la por aqui hehe Muito obrigada por deixar um retorno!


End file.
